


Did You Miss Me?

by Geek_with_a_Pen



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Assault, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Casual, Confusion, Creepy, Dark, Demon, Evil, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Bondage, Gen, Graphic Description, Hallucinating, Hallucinations, Horror, Insanity, Isolation, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Setting, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character(s), No Sex, Omnipotence, POV Second Person, Painplay, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Telepathic Bondage, The Void, Violence, Weapons Kink, caressing, sleepover, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_with_a_Pen/pseuds/Geek_with_a_Pen
Summary: You, the reader, get lucky enough in this world among such a large subscriber base to be the victor of a sweepstakes. Hosted by the impeccable and unshakable Mark Fischbach, this sweepstakes allowed one lucky winner after copious amounts of paperwork and verification to stay with Team Iplier for one weekend. How excited you would be! You would meet Markiplier in person and the rest of his crew! You were going to have such a f҉u͝͞͞n̛͜͏ weekend.





	1. G̸͜o͠҉ne͜

**Author's Note:**

> This xReader fanfiction is not traditional. Instead, it is left to the reader to interpret the imagery of the persona. For instance, I encourage the audience to read as if playing a movie through your head. Replace any you's that basically represent a blank slate with imagery of yourself. I wish you a good read.

“Wouldn’t you wonder what’s out there, watching with curious or otherwise devious intentions?”

 

Those words sounded foreign, even for your tongue to express them. The room was staring into you, wondering exactly why you would say such a thing.

 

The movie in front of the little audience was paused by none other than Mark, raising the remote no higher than eye level. His gaze, along with Amy’s, Tyler’s, Ethan’s, and Kathryn’s landed on you in a mix of confusion or annoyance. For one, Ethan was annoyed. The movie in question had been Moana, and it was at the climax of the movie that you just had to open your mouth and sputter out philosophical garbage. Your eyes met his in shame, and you tilted your eyes away to between everyone else. Tyler was the first to speak. It was quite surprising when considering his viral nature.

 

“It depends on what you mean. Paranormal, extraterrestrial, dimensional.”

 

One-Word Tyler amounted your question with an actual answer in three different lights that you could have never dreamt of. It puzzled you, but it didn’t puzzle Kathryn. Her eyes lit up at the mere mention of aliens, and she nodded quickly, pointing at Tyler as if to reference that he was the one to relate to in the room. You immediately notice that Tyler did not notice such action, and the abnormal conversation proceeds. Amy chimes in with a small hum.

 

“You mean Rick and Morty stuff when you mean dimensional, right?”

 

Tyler quickly nodded. “Yeah, that’s it.”

 

You were no closer to figuring out exactly why you had uttered that question. It was a scary thought anyway. It was only natural to be afraid of the unknown, and yet you bring it up in the middle of a goddamn light-hearted princess movie. What a way to ruin the mood.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Mark finally chimed in before Kathryn and Tyler could launch into a discussion about alien life. It took you a moment to realize that Mark was directing the question at you.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

 

You lied, but then again, you told the truth. You were fine, but were you fine with asking the question just so suddenly? What was it about your subconscious that would let such ominous language drip from the tip of your tongue? The notion confused you, but the better part of you started believing it was an intrusive thought. Yes, that was it. Intrusive thoughts usually got the best of everyone.

 

“Mark,” Ethan whined from the corner of the couch across from you. “Play the movie! It’s just getting good!”

 

Tyler chuckled at Ethan’s complaining. “I thought you said you hated Disney movies.” To which Ethan quickly snapped, “I did not! I said I never saw Moana.”

 

Tyler shrugged and glanced to Mark. He was beginning to sympathize with Ethan’s impatience.

 

“One sec, guys. I want a refill.” Kathryn raised her popcorn bowl and shot up from the couch.

 

“Me too.” You said, holding up the small bowl you got before the movie even started. It hardly lasted through the first music number and you were still pretty hungry.

 

You got up and followed behind Kathryn into the kitchen. She was already one step ahead and grabbed the microwavable popcorn bags. She tossed one into the microwave and set it on the popcorn mode. The hum filled the room and the pops inside seemed like music to your ears.

 

“Personally, I think aliens exist somewhere out there. I don’t know what it is, but you have to think we can’t be alone in this whole universe, right?” Kathryn came out with it: an answer to your question that you never really meant to ask.

 

“Yeah, that’s an interesting way to think about it.” You managed to say over the noise of the microwave. You found it difficult to raise your voice over any noise after such an awkward moment in the movie room.

 

Before you knew it, the first bag of popcorn was done cooking. Had it been that long? Kathryn pulled it out of the microwave and you watched as she poured some into her bowl. You noticed that her bowl was just as small as yours. You watched as it filled, instantaneously emptied, then filled to the brim. Wait, what? You stared at the bowl to make sure you weren’t crazy, but at this point, Kathryn was already holding the bag out to you. Her expression seemed to read as if she had been holding it out for some time.

 

“Oh, sorry.” You mumbled out of habit, taking the bag.

 

“Yeah, it didn’t fill my bowl all the way. I guess we don’t have to make another bag.” She mumbled tiredly. It sounded like she was almost ready to go to bed. You checked the time on the clock of the microwave. The fact that it was already past midnight shocked you.

 

You shrugged and filled up your popcorn bowl before throwing away the empty bag in the trash. It took you a minute to muster the courage to face the room of Youtube celebrities, but you wandered back in nonetheless. Despite your efforts to summon your courage, the room, you discovered, was empty. After one hasty and panicked look around, you came to the conclusion that no one was in the room, save for Mark sitting in your spot. You were slightly disturbed, worried where Amy, Ethan, Tyler, and Kathryn just went. Hell, you were interested in actually discussing aliens with Kathryn after the movie.

 

“Hey, Mark. Where did everyone disappear to?” You asked. You looked around again. The room was still dark for the movie and Mark was staring at the screen. There was no sign of anyone. Your eyes followed Mark’s gaze to the screen. You didn’t see it before you walked out, but the movie was paused on a really goofy animation frame for Maui. It made you laugh a little and you glanced to Mark again. He was gone.


	2. Prey

“G̷͘͜͝o̴̕n͞҉̶e̶̛͜͞.” A voice echoed, cutting off and reverberating in your head louder or quieter the next second.

 

You would have panicked, screamed, or gotten the fuck out of there screaming “ghosts,” but nothing allowed you to scream or get away. You were left to observe. The popcorn bowl in your hands was gone. You swore you had carried it into the room.

 

Before you could think any more about the stupid popcorn, a high pitched ringing pierced your ears. Though you could do your best to ignore it, the most it’s giving you is a headache. You try to focus, but the TV screen fades and the room illuminated by its glow fades to black.

 

The voice, complimented by a sweet tone, greets your ears in a booming volume. It becomes difficult to understand what it says, but after getting through the voices that echo and dance around it, it becomes quite clear.

 

“D̸id ̛you͏ ͘m͝i͢ss̕ me͢?” The voice called. Its host appears at the edge of your vision, monochromatic and oh-so familiar. This was Mark, but it was different than who you knew. He had the suit, the darkened ring around his eyes, and the careful undertone of his seductive voice. This could only mean one thing for you. You rewatched ‘A Date with Markiplier’ too many times to not be able to realize who this was. You wished to speak his name with hatred, but your mouth was sealed by his own malicious force. 

 

Darkiplier strode in front of you. He towered above you. You wished it was a trick of the light flickering off of him or that he was much larger in person, but it was a humiliating discovery when you would look and see that you were reduced to sit on your knees.

 

“W̴e ͘b҉o̢th kne͝w͞ I w͠ou̢l̕d͡ ̢b̢e ҉ba̷c̛k͡. ͘They͟ a͞l҉l̡ ̨k͢ne̵w̧, b͜u͢t n͢o͟ne ͘o͏f̨ ͠the͘m̛--” His form glitched. A scream faded into your ears as you watched him hunch in agony. “No͜ne̷̢͠ ̶̧o̕͠f҉҉ ͟t̕he͏̢m ͢w͢ǫu̢l͡d҉ ̵̵͠l͢͢e̴͘t̛ ̷̛m̶͠e̸ i̸͟n!͠” He yelled before he glitched yet again, relaxed and composed.

 

“Ņonȩ o̕f the͝m҉ wo̢u̸ld̨ ̛br̡e͝aķ,҉ no̶t fǫr ͜m͟e.” He takes a knee ever-so-gracefully and looks into your eyes. Behind his eyes, you can see refuge, kindness, and generosity, but your eye contact breaks when his form glitches. His head contorts and he screams as if in pain. He snaps back to the same generous and selfless eyes: a deceiving invitation.

 

“Wo͠n’t̡ you ̷deliveŗ ͡me?̸” His tone floats, dancing around your ears hypnotically in an echo both high and low. The ringing persists in the back of your mind as if trying to drive you insane, pressure you to make a hasty decision, and  **let him out.**

 

Your gaze shakes from his as you drop your eyes to the floor. You’re winded. It took you all that effort to tear your naively opened mind away from his affectionate pull and allure.

 

“Why ̵w̧on’t͏ ̛yơu ̢le̛t̸ ̶me͏ i҉n? A͞re ͘you scared͠?” His hand draws up, glitching in the dark until it reaches your chin. You would attempt to smack his hand away or to pull away, but you are held in place against your will. His cold and frigid hands touch your face, sending chills over your body. “Rig̵htf͘ull͘y ͜so, m͢y c̨hi̡ld.” His hand pulls back and the space around him and you begin to glitch.

 

You flinch and brace yourself, feeling an instantaneous motion around you. You hesitantly open your eyes, hoping that you would see the kitchen or Kathryn again. God, this would make for an interesting conversation right now, but no, your eyes open back up to see nothing: a void. You try to move, but you remain immobile, trapped in place by something or someone. You can’t move your neck to see, so you try to curse God, or whatever the hell you believed in. God was pretty questionable at this point if a man in a suit can control a realm of void. No words come out of your mouth, nor do they make it past your vocal chords. You were left paralyzed, only permitted to breathe and nothing else. The thought of being stranded haunted your very being, sending you into a panic. You thrash your body about, you scream at the top of your lungs for help. However, silence rings in your ear with a piercing sting and you remain still. At best, you can tell that you’re on your back with your hands and legs held down on some sort of surface. What a way to go, you think to yourself. “W͜h̢̛ą̛͜t͜͢ ̷a͟͡ ̢̛way̸̨,̷͟͞ ͏̢m͟͝y ̵͝҉c̛h̡i͡l͏͜d̕͜.͜” A voice creeps out from behind your view. With a sickly grin, Darkiplier leaned over the side of the table you were on, staring you down. “W̧͜h͟͞a̶t ̡a͢ ͡w҉a̵͢y̷.̴͢”

 

All the instincts in you wanted to punch that fucker in the face. All the power in that fucker prevented your fist from ever getting off the table. This was a repetitive and tedious process of flexing your muscles to their limit just to try and get an arm off the table, but it was evident that Darkiplier was having fun watching you try so hard to so much as squirm.

 

“Ȩ̡͟͢҉n̵͜o͘͜͝u͞g̢͜͠͞h̶͏̷̷̵.̸̶̵̨” He growled, moving around the table with a scowl tracing his lips. His cold presence traced the hairs on your arm, leaving a chill where he glided past. You tried to relax a little as he moved, but he made sure you couldn’t have that moment of solace. He raised his hand and brandished a knife out of the darkness. A smirk contorted around his scowl as he leaned closer to you. His pale face was mere inches from yours, distracting you from where that knife was going. His eyes screamed for mercy, mocking your helpless state. You watched him closely, ready to run, scream, or kick this mess of hunk away. His smirk stretched into a grin as he read your fear. His grin started boiling down into mad laughter as he pulled back from the table suddenly and stood upright. 

 

“Yo͢u͜ a͞re͜҉ ͢w̧͠e͡ak҉. ̸̷͝A̸̛ll̡͞.̸̛͏.̵҉ ̛͜͝p̕҉҉r̕ey͟,̵͞ t̴͢h̴ey͝ ̢͜a̡r͘͜e̷̶ ͏҉we͠ak͠͠.̷̶̡” He taunted. The knife in his hand was shaking. His guard was letting down, you thought. He’s losing control of his power. You pulled on your invisible restraints to try and free yourself from your bonds. As they start to grow loose, Darkiplier snaps to attention. His laughter died.

 

“Yo͝u̕ ͠a̴r̴e̴ li͠ke҉ ̢t̸h͟e҉ res͝t of҉ ̴t̸ḩem͝.” He said quietly. As you started to sit up from your captivity, no force could have winded you more easily as you were slammed back onto the table. It was becoming harder to breathe, harder to see. Darkiplier was back next to the table in a blink, standing over you as a blur with a necktie. The knife remained in his hand, glistening in non-existent light. 

 

“Na̷i͡v͏e͜.” He raised the knife to your forearm, tracing the skin with its cold blade. You tense up, praying to whatever deity that you would not see blood today. In a panic, you close your eyes, hoping that the nightmare would end. The cold steel pressed into your skin, your heart began to race like mad.

 

“T̵͝͠h̸͘͜ou͘͝͞g̷͝h̴͜t҉l̡̨̛es̷̷͡s.” The knife glided down your arm, getting closer and closer to your wrist. You were convinced the blade would sink into your skin and the blood would soon come after. The image of blood, pain, and disorientation threatened to break your mind. You began to lose yourself,  **giving in.**

 

“W͘̕e͟a҉k̶̨,” he growls, a grin growing over his face. You do your very best to force him out of your mind, but you lose yourself yet again. The last thing you hear is his gruesome laughter before fading into the black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2/18  
> This work has become my bane and will not be continued. Thank you for your read.  
> -The Author, Geek_With_A_Pen


End file.
